Pre-50th Wholock FanFic
by TheScienceofIrony
Summary: Just a fanfic pre of the 50th Anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Welcome to my fanfic!  
****I'm not very good at writing, but it's not like someone will actually read this so..  
****Anyway here it is, my pre-50th fic  
****Admittedly it has nothing to do with the 50th Special itself, but i just wanted to write a fanfic in honour of it happening :)**

* * *

It had been a long day for 12-year-old Mycroft. He went to his room, finished his homework and took a nap. When he woke up he realized he hadn't heard Sherlock making any noises, so he was probably outside. Brilliant, the kid had gone exploring and wouldn't want to come back if he had discovered something he liked, as that often happened.

Sherlock was bored so he started to wander around (father wasn't home (business trip) and Mummy asleep, not to be disturbed by anyone or anything). Sherlock was outside exploring with his magnifying glass.

After several minutes, Mycroft found him staring admiringly at an old, disused, blue police-box. It looked disused, but it was still police property. Damn it, Sherlock sure had no sense of danger (nor respect). Not even when it came to official stuff like the police.

Mycroft went to 'retrieve' him. But Sherlock had already opened the TARDIS door. Mycroft was going to return home with Sherlock but when he saw the large room and its many different shenanigans he couldn't resist. And both boys, amazed, stepped inside.

Moments later Donna arrived but quickly got back out. "Doctor did you leave the TARDIS door open?" The Doctor looked cautiously at the TARDIS.

By now Mycroft and Sherlock were near the console moving stuff around. The TARDIS started un-materializing. Donna and the Doctor, both surprised by that quickly stepped inside. Mycroft looked at the man who ran directly at the console. Donna directed herself with a smile to the little Sherlock and pinched his little cheeks. Mycroft silently smirked at his brother's annoyance.

"And what's your name, young man?" Donna asked Mycroft while Sherlock went to see what the Doctor was doing.

The Doctor looked at Sherlock finishing his maneuvers and muttered to himself "rude-and-not-ginger" and then to Sherlock and Mycroft

"Sorry, hello, I am the Doctor and this is-"

"Donna, Donna Noble" said Donna with a smile

"-this is the TARDIS, my ship. It can travel anywhere in space & time… and you just disabled it from being on Earth for the next ten years..." *Donna for the first time loses her smile and it becomes a face of disbelief* "...but luckily I could fix that to be ten days."

"Sorry, did you say anywhere in space & time?" Sherlock asked.

"Anywhere" the Doctor relied in his thick scottish accent with a smile.

"Any star you've ever seen at night, every planet you've ever dreamt of, every galaxy you have ever wanted to explore" Donna just looked at the Doctor with a face of you've-gone-bonkers-again and the Doctor frowned, quickly remembering humans (specially kids) didn't have the desire to explore galaxies. But little Sherlock just whistled appreciatively looking around, looking for Mycroft who by now had already gone.

The Doctor reached to the console and made the TARDIS close some doors so even though Mycroft could explore the TARDIS, he'd still be in a certain area. Donna said she would get herself a cup of tea, since it was getting cold, and would look for Mycroft.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
Btw- was this too short?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! **  
**I forgot to tell you, but I'll be posting a new chapter each day until the 50th Special, after that, I'll probably make a post-50th fanfic although most probably it won't be related to this fanfic.**  
**Anyway, here you go. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor sat on the floor next to Sherlock (who was looking through the floor's gratings at all the TARDIS mechanism).

"So where do you want to go, Sherlock?"

"Away from home," Sherlock muttered.

The Doctor sighed, remembering his own home and how he wouldn't want to go back either.

After a while Sherlock looked up at the Doctor and asked if he could just get out of the TARDIS and start exploring new worlds right away. He explained how he wanted to travel through all the seas and discover all the treasures. He told the Doctor his future title 'Sherlock: The Most Terrifying Pirate of the World'.

The Doctor laughed and told him it'd be more like 'Sherlock: The Most Posh Pirate of the World'.

Sherlock just scoffed at him, causing the Doctor to laugh again, the laughter getting to Sherlock. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll be 'The Doctor: The Man Who can't Think of Better Titles to Give to Others"

Doctor smiled "At least I won't be 'Sherlock: The Boy Who Can't Even Pilot a Ship But Wants to Be King of Them When He Grows Up'"

Sherlock tried to hide his smile "'The Doctor: The Thickest, Won't Accept It, Though'"

"But _you_ are 'Sherlock: Mister Thick Thickity from Thicktown Thickannia!"

"Oh, but you-" And they just went on and on giving each other titles they'd have in the future.

* * *

Mycroft had spent several days in the library reading a lot of books. He had lost the perception of time. Had he been hours there? Had he been days there? He had no idea, but he wouldn't stop reading such interesting books like 'The History of the Time War' (which he was currently reading). He had read book about Gallifreyan politics and Gallifrey in general. And politics throughout the universe and on different points of time. He also read about all kinds of kings and queens and kingdoms, and he hoped one day he could have his own.. or at least be a big part of it. He also read about many kinds of different aliens and how they'd had an impact in the universe and in time in general. It was like Christmas, this library! Like Christmas.. as if they'd ever get one with Father at home, he laughed at himself and kept reading.

Before he could finish the last chapter Donna came and found him reading on an old armchair. How had Mycroft found himself in the armchair reading a book in just a couple of hours? Donna didn't knew, but she decided not to think about it since probably it had been wibbily-wobbly timmey-wimmey stuff.

"Have you found a planet you want to visit, yet?"

Mycroft looked up at her "Oh, yes!"

* * *

Sherlock was getting very tired so the Doctor took him to a place he could sleep and then went to look for Donna who probably had found Mycroft but nonetheless got themselves lost in the TARDIS.

When the Doctor found them he asked if they'd chosen a place they wanted to visit already. And Mycroft said he had an idea

"Where do you want to go?"

"To New New Jupiter" said Mycroft mischievously.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**  
**Tell me please if you think I should make them longer thxs:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! Yes I'm late, the day's almost over, but I've still posted every day up till now, haven't I?  
I don't care anymore if it's short or not, this was the best I could come up with writing between classes, so you should appreciate that I didn't leave you to die alone in a hole without a my beautiful (not really) fanfic.  
Two more things: 1) my favorite youtuber Charlie McDonnell) poster his OFFLINE TRAILER TODAY (link in the post-chapter writing thing below wannabe-doobly-doo) and 2) tomorrow I have a thing where I have to be very social and stuff but I don't know anyone an dI have to go alone and I'm dying because I've no idea what the heck I will end up doing with myself.  
Anyway, I won;t distract you anymore, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on a backstreet behind some buildings. It was a Friday at 3:00 p.m. They'd had a late breakfast so the Doctor took them to a bar&restaurant to spend all day in there.

Donna was very excited to get to know all of this planet's people and the delicious food New New Jupiter must have. Donna went walking around, looking for a table where she could relax and appreciate all this alien stuff. She looked at the people's food, seeing what she could order, but when she noticed what the food was made of, she started getting dizzy and fainted.

Moments later someone waked her up with a white-ish grey-ish looking shake. "Uh.. um.."

"Are you all right dear?"

"Better now. Thank you for this.. uh.."

"Elephant's-Trunk Shake. It'll help you recover properly."

But at the realization that she's been eating that, Donna fainted again.

Mycroft went with the Doctor to meet new people. Mycroft went with the best-dressed man he could find. After a while this man, Vogaro, had told Mycroft he'd like to present him to the Queen. Yes! That's what he'd been hoping for.

Donna waked up again just to find Lee McAvoy taking care of her. Needless to say, she fainted again.

* * *

The Doctor was greeting everyone who looked friendly until he noticed he was standing behind a well-known man. He cleared his throat. He didn't look back. He cleared it again. He didn't turn again. Louder. By now the Doctor noticed that the man was aware he was there, he was just trying deliberately to ignore him. But the Doctor had cleared his throat so many times for the man to keep ignoring him, he had no option, he turned.

"Doctor!" said the handsome alien-man.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" asked the Doctor waving the banana he was holding at him.

"Just.. chillin' out" he replied.

"On New New Jupiter. Why?"

"Well… because here I-"

Here the Doctor saw a flash on the corner of his eye. He saw the blonde curly-haired woman he'd seen the other day on the library. That woman. What was her name? The Doctor left and went nearer to that woman. Wait, what was that she'd said about being someone from his future? Hadn't she stayed inside of that computer? He had to find out how she'd gotten out of that computer.

Mycroft looked at the Doctor cautiously. He didn't notice him. Mycroft catched him looking at her. They were still far from each other. The Doctor started walking towards her. Mycroft had to distract him. The Doctor was getting so close to her now.

"Hey" he tried.

"Hey" the Doctor kept walking, ignoring Mycroft.

"Doctor I need to talk with you"

"I'm sure it can wait"

"Where are you going?"

"Mycroft why don't you"

"Go with Sherlock? Yeah sure, just tell me where he is."

The Doctor realized he had no idea where Sherlock had gone to since they'd arrived to New New Jupiter. Oh dear.

* * *

**Link to Charlie McDonnell's Offline Trailer here:_ /watch?v=EZ2nS6I1k30_  
Spoiler Alert: you'll love it**  
**Hoped you like today's chapter:) **  
**I promiese tomorrow I'll post it earlier in the day!  
Also, _IMPORTANT: from now on I'll start writing down here questions about you people and like if you can guess what's gonna happen in the story. _(Most probably no-one will reply to any of my questions, but then again I said that no-one would read my fanfic and here you are, people of the internet.)**

* * *

_**QUESTION TIME!**_

_**Can you guess who the handsome man the Doctor was talking to is?  
Where do you think Sherlock is/happened to him?  
Why do you think Mycroft wanted to stop the Doctor from going with River?  
Also do any of you remember who Lee McAvoy is/was?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**People IT WAS FANTASTIC**  
**I was scared and had anxiety and at the end I didn't want to go and finally I went but I arrived late and stuff**  
**but then like, everything was perfect. I stayed most of the time with one girl who is around my age so that was good at the beginning**  
**and then people started being super friendly and like everyone was open and stuff**  
**there was a guy who was like always walking around trying to do something but couldn't find anything and that's what I'd feared would happen to me**  
**but then I also had no idea what to do with him, but finally like people told him to come along and stuff and it was just perfect. I'm so glad it happened.**

* * *

Sherlock got out of the TARDIS after everyone else and started walking with them but as soon as he saw a fair he went in that direction and nobody seemed to notice.

The first thing he had seen had been a very large ship. A pirate ship. He made his way into the crowd and made a line to buy tickets. He then realized he had no money. The guy behind him was short and solidly built. He tried to make a bargain with him.

"If you buy me a ticket I'll show you how to be a proper pirate."

"But you don't know how to be a pirate, you go there to learn."

"But I _am_ a pirate. I need to talk with the captain because he has a treasure of mine. But I must enter as a normal kid who wants to learn how to be a pirate."

The boy just stared at him in awe with an open mouth and straightened his position.

"So will you buy me the ticket then?" asked Sherlock impatiently with an air of superiority.

They followed a group they'd be with for the next couple of hours. They handed the kids blue eye-patches and bandannas. Sherlock quickly put his on and helped the kid with his.

"Would you like to be my assistant?"

"I can be?" replied the boy wide-eyed.

"What's your name?"

"John, sir."

"You can call me Sherlock"

"Okay then, Sherlock, but we'd better hurry up, everyone's going that way, we'll stay behind if we don't follow them."

Sherlock looked at John with a puzzled face. "Why would you want to follow them? They're obviously going the wrong way."

"Oh"

"Follow me." Sherlock said before running off in the direction of a souvenir store.

"We'll need supplies" Sherlock explained. "Buy this" And moments later they were wearing everything pirate they'd found on the shop.

Sherlock and John spent all day running around on the ships. Now and then they'd stop to eat or assault someone (specially people who had food they wanted). They literally had no boundaries and police men and security guards would chase them until they'd scurry down somewhere they couldn't follow.

"John, give me your dagger"

"Sherlock you already have 3"

"I know, but yours is pointier and I need to open this lock"

"What does it have?"

"Well that's what I'm trying to find out, you dummie"

"hahahha I bet it'll be something completely and utterly useless"

"Nah, it must be of some sort of value"

"Yeah, like what?"

"Wait John, someone's coming"

A guard passed by but didn't notice the still boys who didn't make a sound.

By now John was loosing his patience. "Sherlock hurry up"

"John, this thing's stuck, it's probably decor, because it won't open."

John grabbed the treasure chest and slammed it against the floor. Then he kicked it and opened it up.

"Oh"

* * *

**Hope you liked the fanfic**  
**Guys I decided I'd better not have a question thingy at the end**  
**Sorry guys! I'm so changeable, but to be fair to myself, it is my only flaw**


	5. Chapter 5

**People! Sorry if you're like expecting me to post withing a normal hour of the day and I'm just posting on the night, but I seriosuly don't remember before, sorry!**  
**Today I haven't got much to tell you, so without any further ado, let's move on to today's chapter**

* * *

"Mycroft we're gonna have to split up, you look for Sherlock and I look for Donna, allright?"

"Allright, Doctor. Any idea where he could've gone?"

"I think there was like an amusement park or something outside. But Donna, though. Where could she be?"

"Maybe she is with someone. Had you brought her here before?"

"Nope, this is the first time. Although maybe I could ask…. If someone's seen her."

"Well then, I'll leave you at it Doctor, goodbye."

"Bye, Mycroft. If you find them meet us at the Hotel Star Dust, it's just two blocks away."

"Allright."

* * *

"Sherlock, aren't you scared"

"No, you?"

"Well, it's getting dark and my parents don't know where I am. They're probably expecting me to come back with the group."

Sherlock stopped for a moment without facing him. "John, you want to go back?"

"I think we probably should, you know."

"But do you _want_ to?"

"Well…" John shifted uncomfortably, he didn't want to leave Sherlock alone, but his parents were expecting him.

"Then we shall keep going." Said Sherlock not noticing John had been trying to leave.

* * *

Lee McAvoy had invited Donna to take a walk because the restaurant was very noisy and they couldn't talk properly. Also, he wanted to know if she remembered what had happened or if he'd dreamt it.

"So what have you been up to, lately?"

"You mean like, with the Doctor or?"

"Um, yeah" he said laughing nervously. He didn't really care, he just wanted to hear her talk. Little did he knew Donna wouldn't want to shut up if she started talking.

"Well… after the library, we-"

His eyes lit up. It had happened. Well, sort of. Donna just looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. "It _did_ happen?"

"Oh my God. You also aren't sure. I was hoping I wasn't making it up."

"Yeah, I know, me too. It's a bit blurry, all of it."

"I know right. Wibbly-wobbly timmey-wimmey spacey-wacey." Said Donna repeating the octor's wise words.

"Sorry, what?"

"I don't know, the Doctor's nonsense. That's how he explained it to me."

"Ahh, the Doctor. I remember him."

"He was at the restaurant.."

"Oh, was he? Where? I din't see him."

"Did you want to?" Asked Donna a bit irritated by the lack of attention.

"No, I mean just. Oh it doesn't matter anymore. Care for a drink?" Lee asked since they were passing by a drink stand.

"Well it depends. Haha. What kind of flavours are here?"

"Don't worry, the other one was just to wake you up. There's lemonade, banana, coke, chocolate and vanilla. Those are the best ones."

"Allright, I'll have the vanilla one."

"Wait a minute. Was that Sherlock?"

"Who's Sherlock?"

"He's a… friend."

"Tiny friend, he's around 8."

"Have you been looking for him?"

"Well not exactly, I just thought he was at the restaurant with his brother. Apparently not."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah, that'll be good."

On their way to the restaurant they spotted Mycroft going towards Sherlock's directioin, but way too far to call, so they just kept walking.

"Would you like to come visit my flat?"

"Sure."

* * *

**I realized I hadn't been doing a lot of dialogues so I dedicated this chapter to that**  
**Ugh I cant wait anymore for the 50th Anniversary Special I want it _NOWWW_.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! No more "**People today I can't post a chapter. I spent all of my day (it's 11:08 right now) writing something else that I'd had to write since a long time ago. So I finally did that, yay! But on the downside I didn't have time to think about today's chapter, much less write it. Tomorrow I'll post today's chapter and tomorrow's. Good night everybody!**" Here is the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy**

* * *

They'd been running and playing all day. They were _so _exhausted. "Sherlock I need to go home" Sherlock looked away but kept his smile, not to seem so disappointed. "Sherlock, you can come with me, you know?" He looked back at John. "Seriously we have a guest room, you could stay there."

"Okay then" said Sherlock standing up and walking off.

"This way" said John laughing at his friend.

Sherlock joined him as if he'd been correct the whole time. He started running, challenging his friend. And so, both boys ran together into the darkness.

* * *

River noticed the Doctor was there and was trying to approach her but didn't know how. The Doctor lost her for a moment and behind him a voice said "Hello, Sweetie." He turned. Sure she was there. Dunno what he'd expected.

"Hello." Moments later he realized the last time he'd seen her she'd been far from New New Jupiter, also a thousand of years in the future. How had she gotten here? "Fancy a drink?"

"Oh, I'd love one." Who was this woman, anyway? Was she trying to flirt with him?

"Did you bring you diary?" She asked while they made their way to the bar part of the restaurant.

"Diary.. you mean as in.. the.."

"The blue notebook, why of course, why are you so shocked?" asked the woman loosing her smile for the first time.

"Um, no reason at all, just.. well I didn't bring it."

"You're a terrible liar." She said laughing, and looking at the bartender, added "I'd like a vanilla beer, please."

"And a whiskey, too." Said the Doctor, and looking at River "I don't have it though."

"Yes I know, I could see that." Wait hadn't she said he was a terrible liar? "How long have you been here?"

"Just arrived, today. A few hours ago. You?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And um, sorry but, _how_ did you get here?"

* * *

"John, what's your name?" asked Sherlock before they entered the house.

"John" he replied confused.

"I mean, your last name."

"Oh, Watson. Why?" The door was opened by John's mum. "Hello, mum."

"Hi, welcome. Come on in." She added looking at Sherlock. John didn't bring friends very often, much less at night. She decided it'd be better not to ask questions. Plus, John's father had just been taken to rehab and it had been quite traumatic for his son.

"Good night, Mrs. Watson."

"Good night, are you going to sleep here tonight dear?"

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, have you boys had dinner yet?" John shook his head. "I'll be making some sandwiches then, I'll call you when they're ready."

"Thanks mum, we'll be in my room."

John's house was a small one. It had small walls and very little furniture. But everything was very tidy and clean. "How do you manage to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"Be.. all.. polite and formal, with your cheekbones. Even with pirate clothes, they're all straightened up, trying to look cool."

"I- I don't- I don't do that." Sherlock stammered stopping in his tracks, Processing what he'd just been told.

"Yes you do." Replied John while walking into his room, leaving his friend behind.

* * *

**It feels good to be back here writing!**  
**I won't leave you again**  
**(Hehe, it's only 3 days more)  
No wait. Only 3 days more? Oh dear, my story is probably more chapter-days longer than that! I'll have to squeeze it now O.O  
Although do remember I'll be posting 2 more chapters today (other than this one) because I'm missing those.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there again! I'm back with the seventh chapter**  
**I'm liking more the chapters I'm doing right now  
The story has passed from introduction-to-everything to what'll-happen-next-chapter-?  
and I like it better that way  
Enjoy!**

* * *

They'd been talking for hour now. The Doctor was lousy as heck. River on the other hand, was making fun of everything the Doctor was doing and saying. The banana he had on his pink bandanna certainly didn't help. The bar in general had become more of a friendly place and everyone was partying.

A while later, the Doctor went to a quiet place with River and asked "Nah, but seriously, how did you get here? To this planet, honesty?"

"With my vortex manipulator" she replied "and a little help."

"'A little help' meaning?"

River took a good laugh before answering "Jack."

"Jack" the Doctor repeated disgusted, shaking his head. Then his brain realized Jack had been on the bar before. He woke up from his daze and opened his eyes fully "Jack!" He looked at River, amazed. "Where'd you meet him?" he asked frowning. "Oh, please tell me it wasn't my fault" he added looking up, trying to think. But after several minutes of thinking, he gave up and addressed River who was silently chuckling. "Tell me how it happened. Please."

"We were both looking for you, Doctor."

"Alright."

"We both saw your TARDIS, we tried to follow you. After a while we noticed it was two of us who were trying to track you, and we decided to travel together."

"Oh dear! You and Captain Jack, together, traveling.." River laughed at the drunk Doctor who couldn't think. Much less receive this kind of news. Especially right now.

* * *

Donna woke up. She and Lee had fallen asleep on his couch, they'd been watching a movie.

She had dreamt she was traveling with the Doctor and then they met some boys called Sherlock and Mycroft and then they'd gone to a planet called New New Jupiter. Then what had happened? Ah, yes. She remembered: she'd seen his husband from that computer-programmed-library.

Ahhhh, how she wished he had been real. He only other man she'd truly loved. The only man who she'd truly loved who hadn't betrayed her for a spider. In her dream she saw him at a bar&restaurant at New New Jupiter. He had remembered everything. The Library, the Computer, their life together, everything.

They'd gone on a nice long walk and they'd seen Mycroft looking for Sherlock. She wondered if he'd found him. Right it'd all been her dream. What day was it? Tuesday? She had to go to work, better hurry up! She walked to the kitchen and-

Lee McAvoy was there.

Lee.

McAvoy.

Was she still dreaming? She pinched herself. "OWWW!"

Wait. So it hadn't all been a dream? She pinched herself again "OWWWW!"

Definitely not a dream. Lee just looked at her with a concerned face. "You alright, dear?"

"Yeah, just.. checking." She smiled at him, realizing suddenly that he still existed. Donna seated next to him and he hugged her.

* * *

Sherlock woke up. He got up and walked around the house to entertain himself, making deductions about the family form whatever he could find in the house. His mum was still asleep. Strange. Mummy was always up and ready by the time he woke up. He went to John's room. He was asleep, not for long though. Sherlock's pokes in the face woke him up. John was funny, he liked him. "Aakshakjds"

"Sorry?" asked Sherlock mockingly.

"Do you want cereal?" John repeated glaring up at him. "You didn't have to wake me by poking me in the face, you know?"

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware of that." He chuckled. But John didn't find many things funny this early in the morning, he quickly learned. The boys ate their cereal and got dressed. "Wanna go to another adventure?" Sherlock asked John

"I'll choose this time." Sherlock's blank face made John add "don't worry, it's still about pirates." He smiled.

"I bet you won't be able to top yesterday."

"Just you wait."

"Wanna bet?"

"Do I?" Little did Sherlock knew John knew more about ships than he'd expected.

* * *

**And that's as long as I'm making this chapter, okay?  
****I needed to leave the rest for another chapter  
But anyway, I'll have to squeeze the story to several chapters, dunno if I will, or what the heck I will do, any suggestions? please? thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't mentioned Mycroft much lately because *drum roll* he gets his own POV! (Point of View) **  
**Only inconvenience: I wrote it since the beginning. **  
**It's nice though. Btw- remember to tell me what do you think I should make with this fanfic?  
**  
**a) **squeeze it all to finish the story before the 50th Special   
**b)** keep it going (after the 50th Special) until I finish with the story  
**c)** finish the story quickly before the 50th Special, but make it complete (aka post several chapters a day)

* * *

Mycroft had been looking for Sherlock, found him outside the TARDIS and they'd both entered. Neither knew what it was, who's, or how it worked, but they'd started moving things around and a mall called the Doctor came inside with a woman called Donna.

They'd said they wouldn't be able to come back to Earth for several days. Then they'd started talking what Mycroft considered fantasy-talk. He had seen, since he'd entered the TARDIS that it was enormous and was worth exploring.

Unlike Sherlock, Mycroft liked to explore indoors (like the architecture, houses, castles, etc.) instead of outdoors, like Sherlock, who wanted to travel the seven seas. He'd found himself getting lost and then returning to places he'd already been a lot.

After several hours, he'd found a huge library. He explored it and found that there was a section dedicated solely to history, kings and queens and their kingdoms in diverse planets and galaxies. He took several books from the bookshelves and went to an armchair.

He spent all day there, reading. And oddly enough, no one came looking for him. Mycroft was fascinated by the books, they all explained about all kinds of different aliens through the universe and even how the hierarchies worked and just everything. Everything was in them and he couldn't help but keep reading. He'd finished several books by now. He had no motive to stop, but as soon as he started having several headaches per chapter he decided it was time to sleep.

He woke up to his stomach rumbling loudly. How long had it been since he last ate? He went to look for a kitchen or really just anyplace where there was food. He found a giant fridge full of all kinds of food. He decided to take something he recognized, just in case. He took some spaghetti and a cake. This vanilla cake was delicious. He had to ask the Doctor for the recipe later. When he was satisfied and knew he probably could go the rest of the day without food, he went back to the library.

He read nonstop until his eyed demanded sleep. He slept. He woke up again. He just had two books left to read. He read the first one quickly. Then took a break to put everything back to its place because he knew he'd love 'The History of the Time War', the book he was about to read. He came back, opened it and read it like a mad person. But before he could finish the several last chapters, Donna arrived with tea.

She acted like he's just been gone a couple of hours. Time perception, right. They were in the TARDIS, everything made sense. Everything he'd read were real facts. Donna was the proof of it. She asked him if he'd found a planet he wanted to visit yet. He tried to think about a planet work exploring. One that had one of the best queens/kinds. Oh! Perfect! New New Jupiter! He looked up to her "Oh, yes!"

Mycroft went back to leave the book where he'd found it. What if the Doctor came and saw he'd been reading that? He'd probably delete his memory, Mycroft really didn't want that, not after he'd learned so much.

He looked for a book about planets that contained New New Jupiter and left on the armchair. The Doctor came, as he'd suspected, and saw the book on the armchair and knew at once what Mycroft would reply "Where do you want to go?"

To New New Jupiter he said mischievously. The Doctor obviously thought he said it mischievously because he was an 'innocent kid' and obviously hadn't read anything other than that book on the arm chair.

* * *

**Please people! a, b or c? Thanks!**

**a) **squeeze it all (in 3 chapters) to finish the story before the 50th Special (a chapter per day)  
**b)** keep it going (after the 50th Special) until I finish with the story  
**c)** finish the story quickly before the 50th Special, but make it complete/don't-squeeze-it (aka post several chapters a day)


	9. Chapter 9 - Finale

**END OF THE FIC  
Here is where this fanfic is ending.  
The second part will start tomorrow, the second part is the continuation  
But I couldn't continue a fic calle pre 50****th**** after the 50****th****, right? So the continuation is in the post-50****th  
****Anyway here is a bit of context so you know where the fic is ending. Where I leave everyone**

* * *

Mycroft went to the bar and met people and they told him they wanted him to meet someone and something.

Donna and Lee are literally just chillin' out, exploring the country.

Sherlock and john are on John's house about to go on an adventure. Remember it was John's turn to entertain Sherlock.

The Doctor and River are talking, sharing stories, doing non-important stuff, but every now and then he'll remember about Jack and try to find him or something.

* * *

**See you laterz guys!**

**THE EPISODE THO. I CANNOT ANYMORE. AND THEN MOFFAT JUST THREW THAT SHERLOCK TRAILER IN THERE DIDN'T HE.**

**...and then tumblr.**


End file.
